


you look so pretty, awfully pretty

by highwaytune



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Night shift - Freeform, morning fluff, very soft, wrote this a long fucking time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytune/pseuds/highwaytune
Summary: kobra's been up all night. so has jet.
Relationships: Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Kudos: 9





	you look so pretty, awfully pretty

**Author's Note:**

> \- title references hobo johnson and elohim's "uglykid"  
> \- mid-may origins  
> \- unedited as per usual  
> \- getting all my dd stuff out of my docs you know how it is

It can't be much later than 5am when Jet Star finally finds his way into the main part of the diner. He's sure he's alone in the room until he catches sight of a silhouette against the windows.   
  
Kobra stands, watching the sun come up over the sand dunes in the distance. He's not even properly dressed, still standing in a faded t-shirt with a threadbare blanket wrapped around his shoulders, but Jet doesn't seem to care.  
  
"Good morning, early bird," Jet says finally, walking up behind Kobra and resting his arms on Kobra's shoulders.   
  
Kobra flinches slightly before realizing it's only Jet, then half-smiles tiredly as he leans his shoulders back a little. "G'morning," he replies finally, voice still thick with fatigue.  
  
"D'you sleep okay?" Jet asks, setting his head on top of Kobra's without taking his eyes off the brilliant pinks and oranges that bleed slowly across the sky.   
  
"Didn't sleep at all," Kobra sighs, closing his eyes for a moment before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Got too absorbed into working and didn't think to even sleep, and it's too bright out to sleep anyway, so I thought why the hell not just stay up and see the sunrise?"  
  
Jet shakes his head, his mass of dark curls swaying. "You've gotta fix that, K," he mumbles against the top of Kobra's head.  
  
"Do I? You were up all night too, weren't you?" Kobra counters, doing his best to conceal a charmingly irritating grin.  
  
"That's _different,_ " Jet insists, withdrawing a hand to trace patterns down Kobra's spine, "I was out on patrol all night makin' sure nothin' happened to any'a you."  
  
"You've gotta be beat then, too, I'd guess," Kobra hums, opening his eyes again and nearly recoiling at the sudden light intake.  
  
"I am. Figured I'd come say good morning 'fore I slept, but now that I know _you haven't_ slept either, it looks like we're in for two sleep-deprived killjoys not wantin' to be the first to pass out." Jet laughs, and just from that, Kobra can _tell_ he's _beat.  
  
_ Kobra turns around suddenly, lifting one of Jet's arms and draping it around his shoulders. "You _sound_ tired, Jet," he mused, looking up to study his face.   
  
"You do too, K," Jet shoots back, another soft laugh escaping his chest.   
  
"Can we just mutually agree to sleep, then?" Kobra shakes his head, already eyeing the hallway.   
  
"Sounds like a plan," Jet agrees, letting Kobra pull him down the hallway to their shared room with a sleepy sort of haze.  
  
And with that, there's not really much left to say, other than a few soft "I love you"s and "sleep well"s exchanged in an otherwise silent space. Jet instinctively locks one of his hands with Kobra's, smiling before pressing their interlaced fingers to his chest. Jet's other hand absently combs through Kobra's bleach-damaged hair, and Kobra is practically wrapped around Jet as the two of them finally find the time to fall asleep. Sure, maybe it's nothing special, nothing too planned or stereotypically love-inducing, but there's really nowhere either of them would be. Falling asleep at somewhere after five is just perfect, they decide.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. let me know what you think on my tumblr @/cherrikisser.


End file.
